homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phased Cannon Array
Is it really another type of cannon(Sajuuks)? Isnt it just a Phased cannon array which happens to be much more powerfull? Seriously, isnt Sajuuk 3 times the size, thus has 3 times the power. Yes, I realize the final statement is pretty poor, but I still think what I have said has merit. Anyway, yea, I dont think there are 2 kinds of phased cannon arrays. To me, it looks like the heatsink simply goes deeper into the superstructure of the unit, and the reason we see the glow from the sides is because the heatsinks needed to be directly in contact with space to help cool it off, and keep heat away from the inside. *Yes, it is - 1st of all - PCA wasn't capable to damage Planet Killers suggesting different sort of ray emitted from weapon - 2nd: completly different power source and amount of power required to fire - 3rd: in game files this weapons are completly unrelated. Besides that: I don't see any problem, check the first sentence of Sajuuk Main Cannon article: "Sajuuk's Main Cannon was a larger version of the Phased Cannon Array". SkywalkerPL 13:04, 19 June 2008 (UTC) I wonder, how did the Hiigarans managed to damage the cannon at the first firing? They probably overcharged it, as normally this weapon is incapable of blowing away a Vaygr battlecruiser with a single shot.--Amitakartok 16:17, 9 January 2009 (UTC) *Yea, that's it - they overcharged it. It only makes me wonder how deadly would be Sajuuk if it's cannon would be overcharged... SkywalkerPL 15:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ** Well, it could be able to kill pretty much anything with a single shot. Of course, the Hiigarans would be in deep shit then, because they do not know how to repair such things and the Bentus brought the secret into the grave. On the other hand, maybe the PCA is just an extremely oversized version of the Ion Cannon used by other races? It's deployment, usage and firing sound is similar, but the PCA's beam does not appear instantly.--Amitakartok 18:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ***I think it's pretty fair to think that the PCA works completely differently from ion cannons, judging from the necessity to charge first and most importantly, how it fires. That said, the weapon appears fundamentally the same on Sajuuk as on the Dreadnoughts, just far stronger, which is how I account Sajuuk being the only vessel capable of damaging the Planet Killers. Bloodycrow 3:20, 17 January 2009 My opinion, which is based only upon what I see in Homeworld 2's Single Player Campaign, is that the Phased Cannon Array is both an Ion Cannon and a Laser. I've read about Ion Lasers that use ions for the lasing medium. They sound exactly like the Phased Cannon Array. The Ion Beams are projected, then the ions are excited to lase together-- in PHASE. Like I said, just an opinion.AdmiralHammer 00:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC)AdmiralHammer 00:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC)